Cat Trap
by Sakusha
Summary: In 'Lessons' Omi got what he wanted. But what of Aya and Ken back at the Koneko? Omi has plans for them as well. Yaoi
1. And so it begins

A/N- You don't have to read Lessons to get this, but for those of you who did, this is what is taking place back at the Koneko, same time frame. Story requested by Krysana.

* * *

**Cat Trap**

Chapter 1: The Trap

* * *

Quietly Aya as he made his way down the stairs and into the shop, mindlessly gathering some receipts from the day before.

Ken glanced up from the seedling's he'd been watering.

"Aya, you do realize that Omi already knows how to drive, don't you?" He said with mild amusement.

Aya blinked and turned to Ken, "Then why did he pester me about it this morning?"

"Dunno," Ken answered honestly, and went back to watering.

"Ah," Aya said after a while, as if getting a puzzle.

"What, I miss something?" Ken looked at Aya, lightly confused.

"He wanted to be alone with Youji."

"Why the hell would he want to be alone with Youji, doesn't he get enough of him around here? Kami knows I do." The brunette said, jokingly.

"C'mon Ken, you haven't noticed?" Aya inquired

"Noticed?"

Aya glared instead of answering.

"What already? God Aya, talk dammit."

"Omi likes Youji."

"Omi likes everybody, except for maybe Schwartz, but that's another story."

"I mean, Ken," Aya drawled. "He _really_ likes Youji."

"He likes...Ohhh." Sudden dawning, "He _LIKES_ likes Youji." Ken blushed.

"I cant believe he didn't tell you, I though you guys talk." Aya went back to tallying numbers.

"I musta missed that one" Ken answered, still blushing. He was actually a bit surprised that Omi kept that bit of information to himself, because he was quite sure that Omi knew _his_ little secret. Even more surprising was that Aya didn't seem to have a problem with it. Well, things were looking a little brighter this fine morning.

Ken needed to repot some of the roses and went to the storage room so he could drag out a bag of soil. He failed to notice the storage room was not only unlocked from night before, but that the door was still propped wide open. He was surprised however, that when he searched the bottom shelves he did not find what he was looking for.

Methodically, he searched higher and higher, until he spied a bag of potting soil, clear up at the top of the storage shelves. 'Why the hell was that all the way up there?' he thought. 'More importantly, how the hell was he going to get it down without killing himself?'

"Aya!"

"What now?" Came an irritated answer.

"Aya, I need help with this."

Aya marched into the small room, slightly agitated. "Help with what?"

"That," Ken said. H pointed out the rather large bag of soil, over six feet up, sitting precariously over the edge.

Aya stared at it for a moment. "I told Omi to put it out of the way yesterday because I kept tripping over the damn thing. Why did he put it up there?"

"How do we take it down?" Ken whined.

Aya sighed and examined the storage shelves. They were metal, and pretty strong.

"Why don't you get up there and toss it over the edge. I'll catch it so it doesn't splatter all over the place."

"How come I have to be the one to climb up?" Ken complained.

Aya glared at him.

Ken decided to let Aya win this round.

He climbed up to the third shelf, reaching a hand up and around the heavy bag to pull it down.

It was then that several things happened at once. The bag gave way to gravity, knocking Ken to the side on its way down. Ken lost his footing, with a very loud "Kuso!" and also started to fall. The door that was open, that no one had given any thought of till now, had been held open only by that bag, he realized belatedly, and was now slamming shut.

Aya had three options. Catch the soil, catch the door, or catch Ken.

* * *

A/N – Ever tried to lift an industrial size bag of potting soil? 50 lbs of floppy dead weight.


	2. Cat in a Hot Tin Room

* * *

Chapter 2 : Cat in a Hot Tin Room

* * *

Ken was hot, Ken was irritated and Ken was sulking. Fifteen minutes had passed since the door of the storage room had slammed shut, effectively locking both Aya and Ken on the one side of the door neither one of them wanted to be on at the moment.

"So tell me _again_, why is it that this door not only three inches thick, but double bolted on either side?" Ken asked.

"And _again,_ I will tell you. Security reasons. It's the one place in this godforsaken building that is completely secure. No air ducts, no space under the door, and it locks automatically when shut, apparently even if you don't want it too." Aya was slouched against the opposite wall.

Ken gave the door a nasty look. Then, moving from the wall where he had been sulking inspected the door more closely, running his fingers over the molding. He took two steps back and hardened his body for an attack against the door. Midstride, Aya caught his arm.

"What the hell are you doing, Ken?"

"I think I can kick the door down," Ken was all determination.

"Ken, that door is 3 inches of solid metal, special order from Kritiker. Even if you managed to kick the door open, without breaking anything vital, every piece of ceramic that the Koneko owns is stacked on the other side."

"And your worried about broken bones or broken pottery?" He said rather agitatedly.

Aya gave Ken an indescribable look, "Both."

Ken gave up on his quest to break the door down with a frustrated sigh, and went back to sulking against the wall opposite Aya.

Aya was right. Aya was always right. Ken blushed again with the memory of Aya's arms around him. When Ken had fallen, he thought for sure he was going to break his neck. But as he fell to the floor, strong arms caught him from behind, around his torso, effectively giving him a hug. It wasn't that, so much that made him blush, as it was the way Aya held him for a second longer than was necessary that made him burn.

"You alright?" Aya broke through Ken's thoughts.

"Um, yeah, its just hot in here."

"Ah." Was all Aya had to say about that topic, as he started cleaning up the soil that had fallen earlier. Silently Ken helped, stealing glances at Aya's graceful motions. At one point Aya caught Ken staring and Ken fought a blush again. They managed to get most of the soil back into the now open bag. Aya turned to wash his hands in the large industrial sink at the back of the storage room.

Ken looked around the small room, and realized that there was a ceiling fan. Not wanting to climb the storage shelves again, Ken grabbed a large ceramic pot from on opposite shelf and turned it over to stand on. He stretched his reach to pull the string that would hopefully turn the fan on. With a soft click, it did! Ken got back down and reached down to move the pot back to its rightful place when something small but hard smacked him right in the middle of his head.

"Itie!" Ken rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Aya called from the sink

Ken searched the floor for whatever had hit him in the head. He came across the last think he expected to find. A key. The key to the door. Why would the key have been hidden on top of one of the fan prongs...unless? OMI! Omi set this whole thing up. The soil, the door, everything! He had to have known that both of himself and Aya would be needed to take the soil down, and that consequently both of them, would be locked in this small little room for possibly hours....together. Calculating, evil, brilliant little Omi. Suddenly Ken wanted to kiss him. Well hug him anyway, he would settle for kissing someone else though. There was a reason Omi was in charge of all the tactical planning. Ken would thank him later though, right now he had a certain redhead on his mind.

Aya had finished washing his hands and came over to Ken while drying them on the front of his apron.

"What is it Ken?"

Ken closed his hand on the key and turned around. "Nothing, Aya. Nothing."

He walked past Aya, shoving the key to the storage door firmly in his back pocket. The events had already been set in motion, and since he didn't start it, he didn't feel the least bit guilty, but Ken would be damned if he'd let this golden opportunity go to waste. Maybe he was hoping beyond hope. Maybe he'd finally lost his mind, but today he'd find out one way or the other if there was even a chance that Aya might be interested, because his quite little obsession was going to kill him if he didn't.

Ken washed his hands in silence, then seeing as he didn't feel like leaning against the wall again, and the floor didn't look all to appealing, he found the work bench propped up against the wall, and took it down, shoving up against the wall, and sat on it. He let his legs dangle off the end and leaned his head against the wall while he tried to think of something that would set forth the events he would like to take place.

Of course, he couldn't think of a damn thing. Maybe Omi should have left instructions as well. Being to forward could get him killed. After all this was his teammate and fellow assassin. If Aya didn't want anything to do with another guy, this wasn't exactly the place to find out. Of course, Aya might be interested, just not in him. Ouch. That would hurt more than just a little. But then Omi wouldn't have set this all up if he didn't think it would go well, would he? He must know something that Ken didn't_. Argh!_

"Ken!"

Ken opened his eyes to find Aya across from him, arms folded and staring at him.

"Huh." Damn, was he good at words or what?

"Stop banging your head against the wall. You'll give yourself a concussion."

Ken hadn't even noticed the abuse, he was just frustrated. He rubbed the back of his head, and winced. Sure enough, there was a small knot already forming.

Aya stepped forward. " Baka. Lemme see what you did to yourself."

Ken waved him away in annoyance, feeling like a small child who could not take care of himself.

"M' fine. Just stupid." Ken said, just as he looked up to see Aya move away. He thought he saw just a hint of hurt, but just as quickly it was gone, and in its place, the usual scowl Aya wore. _Strike one_, Ken thought. _damn damn damn. stupid stupid stupid._ Great! That opportunity went down the toilet. He fought the urge to bang his head again, this time out of disappointment.

Ken sighed. He wasn't good at being subtle. He certainly wasn't coy. That was for weak-kneed girls. It just wasn't him. Ken was bold. And so, he did something he thought would be bold. He started to take off his shirt. He had his elbows bent, tugging his shirt up above his head when he could have sworn he felt the air thicken a bit.

"What do you think your doing?" Aya asked in a glaring tone.

Ken got his shirt all the way off, showing his excellent musculature, then used his shirt to wipe the perspiration of him brow, before tossing it to the floor.

"Christ Aya, it's hot in here. I'm dyin. Give a guy a break." Ken grinned at Aya. Aya caught his look but turned to look at the door, as if he was expecting it to somehow miracuasly open by itself.

"You should take off that sweater before you pass out, Aya. God knows you've got to be roasting." Aya looked back at Ken, and Ken added "But if you want to pass out, I guess I could always revive you." This time Ken gave a heated look to go with his promise.

Aya's facade didn't even budge.

"I like this sweater," He replied calmly.

"Aya," Ken said disbelieving. "It's got to be almost a hundred degrees in here. Besides," He added jokingly "_That_ has got to be the ugliest shade of orange I've ever seen."

Aya frowned, "My mother made this sweater."

_**Big** strike two, master Hidaka_. Ken cringed. Man o'man. Could he screw this up more?

"Sorry." His reply was muffled with embarrassment and disappointment, his eyes looking at some point on the floor.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"It's alright. You didn't know." Aya accepted his apology.

Ken heard rustling and looked up to see Aya removing his rather warm piece of clothing. Ken swore he couldn't breath, the man was so beautiful. It took him a moment to realize he was staring again, and when he looked up into Aya's eyes, he realized that Aya _knew_ he was staring. Ken gulped. And then he shut his mouth. Apparently he was drooling too.

"You alright, Ken?" Aya asked. Smirking, he added, "Because you look a bit faint. Maybe I'll be the one to revive _you_."

Oh. Boy. Did...did Aya just flirt? With him? Aya doesn't flirt. Aya gives icy death glares. This is not the Aya he knew, because this Aya could melt Antarctica with the look he was giving Ken right now.

"I just might like that," Ken found himself saying. Before he even thought about it the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Aya raised an eyebrow at that. Ken still sat across from Aya, who still hadn't moved other than to take off his shirt, both of them staring heatedly at each other for a long moment.

"Ken." Aya's voice sent shivers down Ken's spine the way he said his name.

"Yeah." Ken's voice came across more than a little horse. He did turn on the fan right?

It's _way_ too hot in here.

Neither man moved, still staring into each other's eyes.

"You want me." Not a question, a statement.

"Yeah." Ken always did have the brilliant answers.

He could feel the weight of Aya's stare. He could feel every bead of sweat on his entire body, and he could feel himself getting dizzy as he realized that Aya might want him too, but for the life of him he couldn't breath

Ken pushed himself off the bench, but as his feet touched the ground he lost his footing, and stumbled forward. That motion made him even more dizzy, and try as he might to right himself, he lost the battle, and tumbled directly into Aya for the second time that morning.

* * *

Ack! He fell? Again you say? I had to set up the next part of the scene, so yes, I made Ken fall again. Poor guy. But believe me, I don't think he'll mind too much! Thank you for all your comments & reviews.

* * *


	3. The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

* * *

Chapter 3: The Stuff Dreams are Made Of

* * *

_When Ken opened his eyes, he found himself in the most compromising position that he'd ever been in. When he'd stumbled this time, he'd taken Aya down with him, pinning him underneath. Ken shoved up onto his elbows, eyes wide._

"_S...sorry." He fought to right himself, but Aya's hand stopped him._

"_Isn't this where you wanted to be?" He asked, eyes heavy with lust._

'_Hell yes' Ken thought. "Yeah" was the only thing that came out of his mouth._

"_Ken," Aya's voice was rather husky. "Kiss me already."_

_Ken set to do just that, lowering himself to Aya and getting_... a mouthful of water????

"Gah!" Ken sputtered, sitting bolt upright and opened his eyes to find Aya standing over him with a cup of water, half empty.

"Kami! You tryin' to drown me Aya!" Ken found himself sitting in a pool of water on the concrete floor. He shook the remainder of the water out of his eyes, and glared at the redhead.

Uneffected, Aya handed the glass to Ken, "Here, drink."

Ken took the glass grudgingly, and gulped it down.

"What the hell happened?" He grumbled.

"You blacked out for a minute. Probably got to hot and you haven't been drinking enough water. You would think an athlete would know better," Aya admonished.

"_Former_ athlete," Ken said with a bit of bitterness. "But I guess your right. I didn't have any water after practice earlier this morning. To busy thinking of other things I guess." He said running his hands through his now wet hair to get it out of his eyes. "Sorry."

Aya smiled. Not a smirk, but an honest to Kami smile.

"So," Aya said. "You wanted me to kiss you?"

Ken was mortified. Had he been speaking out loud during his pleasant little daydream?

"Um...well... Aya, I..." Ken stumbled on his words more than usual. How do you tell your teammate and friend, that you care for them in ways a lot more differently than just teammate and friend?

Aya cocked his head slightly and asked, "Why?" It wasn't a sarcastic comment Ken realized, Aya honestly wanted to know.

So far this morning, Ken had pushed away Aya's rarely seen concern for his well being, and insulted the man's mother. Ken did _no_t want to screw this up too. He stood, keeping his hands nervously to his side, as he looked Aya in the eye.

"I care about you. M...more than just a co-worker.." Ken paused to let those words sink in. "Your attractive as hell. It's been driving me crazy, and I can't even remember when I started to feel like this about you, but I do. And yes, I'd like to kiss you." There, he said it. It wasn't graceful, or full of sweet words, but he had said exactly what was on his mind.

Aya looked lightly stunned, and the silence that followed was downright deafening. Ken bit his lip. And when that started to bleed, he shifted on his feet. But when he couldn't stand to look at Aya's face and the unnatural silence was overwhelming, Ken felt that he'd finally blown it.

Well, he wouldn't let it break him. At least not here. He'd wait till he was a safe distance from the redhead before he lost it. He collected himself the best he could, and patted himself down, trying to get the loose dirt of off himself that had still been on the floor, and then he went to wash his hands.

"Ken."

Ken had his back turned, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his name. He closed his eyes and waited for the axe to fall_. Please, Kami make it quick and painless_.

"Ken, I'm sorry. I'm really not good at this." Aya sighed out of frustration. "Did...did you mean it? What you said?"

Ken didn't turn around, but answered, "Yes, Aya. I meant every word." He paused to gather his thoughts, turning to face Aya, and continued. "I know I'm a guy and you're a guy and you..."

"It's not that," Aya interrupted. "We work together. We live together. We kill together. Are you sure that what you feel isn't just because of those things. I don't want to cross a line that can't be drawn back."

"Aya....Ran." In saying that name, he knew he was taking this to the most personal level that he could. "I'll admit that this is one hell of a situation. I mean if it wasn't for Weiss, we would all be leading very different lives, but I know what I feel. It's real. I don't know where it's going. Or even if it's going anywhere." Ken looked Ran in the eyes again, "But I needed you to know how I feel, even if you don't feel the same."

Ran took a step forward covering the distance between them, and lifted his hand to Ken's cheek.

"Ken you're incredible. You have more guts than I do, because I feel the same way. But unlike you, I could never tell you." Ran looked into Ken's unbelieving face. "You say the things I can never say, and do things that I always hold back on. I admire that."

That heat was back again, the one that made Ken all dizzy, and Ken realized he wasn't the only one feeling it.

"Ran," Ken breathed.

"Well?"

Ken blinked, "Well what?"

"What are you waiting for Ken?" Ran asked with no little amusement.

Well, that's an invitation if he ever heard one! Ken reached forward tentatively with his lips, and caught a live wire. So fascinated was he with the taste on Ran's lips, that he pushed forward as they wrapped their arms around each othe, hastily deepening the kiss. Ran made a sound that vibrated deep in his throat and it drove Ken wild. He ended up pushing Ran against the wall. Ran's hands traveled lower than Ken's waist down the backside of Kens pants.

"MMmmm....Ken?" Ran pushed on Ken lightly to break contact. Ken was reluctant, but he supposed he needed to breath too. They held each other panting for air.

"Huh?" (Translation: Ken? Who's Ken? Oh! That's me.)

"What's this in your back pocket?" Ran was pulling out something from his pocket, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was that was in there. The heat of their bare chests touching had temporarily made him insane, Ken supposed. Ran held out a key in front of Ken's face. Ken looked at it for a second, then his eyes widened in recognition as he remembered exactly what that key was for and why they were there in the first place.

"Oh, the key. Yeah, I was meaning to tell you about that," Ken said, a bit flustered.

Aya narrowed his eyes, but there was still humor in them, "Is that a fact?"

"Well, no. I, um, you see...it was Omi! All Omi. He set it up." When all else fails nail your best friend to a cross. "I didn't know until I found the key on top of the fan." Ken grinned then added, "But I thought I would take advantage."

"Bright kid. I'll have to think of something to pay him back for our temporary incarceration." Ran grinned back.

"But you got to admit," said Ken. "He had the right idea." Ken gave Ran the most deviant smile he could, "Speaking of taking advantage..."

Ran dropped the key to the floor and pulled Ken a little tighter, "Who said you're the one taking advantage..." He said as their lips meet again.

* * *

(Outside the Konoko)

"Omittchi, you passed the shop again." Youji looked back at the shop in shock, "And it's not open yet?! What the hell are Aya and Ken doing?"

Omi grinned, "Don't worry Yotan. I'm sure their _just_ fine." He said, in a knowing tone.

Youji looked at Omi for a moment noticing that all too innocent smile had become something a bit more deviant.

"What did you _do_ bishounin?"

Omi chuckled, "C'mon Yotan, I thought you were going to teach me all about _parking_."

Attention successfully shifted somewhere else; it was Youji's turn to grin.

"Ah, that's right, bishounin. And I know just the place. See that hill just past......."

* * *

And that's where we leave our Weiss boys. Happy and _almost_ sated. I leave the rest to your imagination.

Schuldich: Saa, ya got half a dozen Weiss stories, and I'm not in any of them pout

Sakusha: pats Shu on head Poor Shu

Shu: Big chibi eyes Please, please let me be in your next fic. I'll be good.

Crawford: I foresee a visit from Farfie in your future if you don't make my Shu happy.

Sakusha: Now Brad, it isn't nice to threaten the author. I could do very mean things to you. The power of the pen...er... keyboard is much more powerful than your premonitions, don't you think?

Crawford: What exactly do you mean by that?

Sakusha: typing Brad Crawford stands on a Broadway stage wearing nothing but a pink tutu and a single carnation behind his left ear.

Crawford: AAAHHHG!!! Hands covering eyes so they wont get burned Schuldich help! She's ruining me!

Shu: tugs Sakusha's sleeve I'll wear the pink tutu if you'll let me be in your next story.

Nagi: Standing in corner rubbing rubbing temples I work with idiots

* * *


End file.
